


Birth

by Heather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Birth

  
Things were getting quite tense in Malfoy Manor. This was largely due to the fact that Narcissa had been screaming as if she'd been poisoned with something extremely fast-acting and tremendously painful since dawn.

The sun set three hours ago.

"Oh, stop pacing, Lucius!" Bellatrix snapped irritably. "Women have been having babies for thousands of years, and many of them far quieter than my sister is doing."

Lucius paused his pacing long enough to glare at her, but otherwise said nothing and continued wearing a track in the carpet.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue. "I must say, I do hope when I have to squeeze one of the little brutes out that I'll do it with a bit more dignity. She sounds like a scalded cat."

"Bella, be kind." Her father scolded. "It is your sister's first child. You should be more charitable."

"Mother didn't scream like that when Cissy was born." Bellatrix shot back.

"Narcissa was her third." Lucius ground out between clenched teeth. He was thoroughly regretting that he'd honored his wife's request to have her family present. His mother-in-law had stayed at Narcissa's side since it all began, leaving him alone with the other two. It wasn't helping with his nerves.

"I bet even Andromeda, with her Mudblood brat--" Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

_"Bellatrix."_ Her father snarled. "Hold your tongue or I will curse it to the roof of your mouth."

Bellatrix gave him a deeply contemptuous look, but said nothing more. Lucius continued to pace.

The silence was nearly as uncomfortable without Bellatrix's derisive mutterings. Narcissa continued to sob and rail, and more than once, Lucius turned to go running up the stairs to go to her. Each time that happened, his father-in-law put a restraining hand on Lucius' shoulder and shook his head "no," leaving him no choice but to resume pacing.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning before a sudden quiet descended from Narcissa's bedchamber and Druella, Lucius' mother-in-law, came down the stairs, looking tired but happy, bearing a small bundle wrapped in silver satin down the stairs.

"Lucius." She said with a smile. "Would you like to see your son?"


End file.
